iLove No one
by thepopesmoker
Summary: Sam and Freddie are together. But Carly doesn't know. Can Freddie hold in the secret about his relationship with Sam? Or will Carly find out on her own?
1. iJealous

Carly walked into the studio of their webshow. She gathered some of the materials they were going to use for tonight's show. As Carly was putting the things on the table, Freddy entered the room.

"Hey," he said.

"What's up?"

"I've got to tell you something. It's about…us."

Carly looked at Freddy oddly.

"us?"

He nodded. His cheeks flushed. He directed her over to somewhere private.

"This is kinda hard to tell you. I've liked you so long… I just," he paused, unsure of what to say.

"Spit it out," Carly instinctively replied. Freddy sighed. Then just about he was about to say something, Carly intervened.

"Look Freddy. You're a cool guy but I-"

"It's not about you and I. It's… me and Sam," he finished. She looked up.

"You and… Sam?" She said, trying to calculate the impossible couple.

"Ooooh, you hate me….," He said.

"Freddy! I don't hate you. You're my best friend. Because you and Sam are a couple, you think that I would like any less?" She asked.

"You don't hate me?" Freddy asked.

"No, of course not. Hug?"

"Sure."

Freddy and Carly leaned forward inviting each other into a hug.

"So, you guys are dating I take it?" Carly asked.

"Yup."

"Have you _kissed_ Sam yet?" Freddy looked away awkwardly.

"Maybe…," he replied. Carly made a face that described her interest.

"Well have you or not?" She asked.

"Yeah…," he said coolly.

"Awesome," she said. Freddy smiled. She looked at him.

"Why do you care so much, Carly?" He asked.

"I don't!" She snapped. Freddy switched facial expressions.

"You don't?" he asked, taken aback.

"No! I do. It's just that I thought that you were throwing out the idea that I may have been… jealous of you and Sam," she quickly recovered.

"You are jealous aren't you?" He asked with a devious smile that had appeared on his face.

"Freddy Benson, I cannot talk to you!" She snapped as she stormed out of the room. Freddy followed taking a sharp right out to the fire escape. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Wha'd she say?" She asked. Freddy sighed.

"She's actually _jealous_ of us," Freddy replied; which must have been the wrong response as it had set Sam off.

"What did you say?! Was she upset?"

"No! All I said was that we were together and she kept questioning me so I asked her why she cared so much and then she got all defensive. Now she's jealous." Sam shook her head.

"You mean… she's gonna want a boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"Yup. She's gonna want _me_. And with you liking me and Carly trying to hook up with me… well, you know what that means."

"Yeah, a fight."

"No Sam. A _catfight_."


	2. iDon't Understand

The iCarly web show starts.

"5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Hey America!" Sam and Carly chorused.

"I'm Carly-"

"So I must be Sam!"

"Tonight, we are doing a special segment we like to call 'Freddy Tech Time!" Carly announced.

"Don't you mean 'Freddy dork time', Carly?" Sam asked.

"Um… before we actually start the segment, for a minute or two, please enjoy this picture of a man eating garbage!"

Sam pressed a button and the picture appeared on the screen.

"Show. Stop. Why?" Sam asked.

"Why would you call Freddy a dork? I thought you two were going out?" she questioned.

"Oh we were. That was until I realized what a wiener he was," Sam replied.

"What?! You two broke up?"

"Yeah," Freddy said.

"Oh…." She said.

"Um, Carls? Are we gonna keep talkin' about Freddy and I, or are we gonna do a show?" Sam added.

"Oh yeah," she mumbled. Freddy went to his computer and he gasped.

"We've lost some viewers!" He yelled.

"How many is 'some'?" Carly asked.

"Only a couple, but still…"

"Yeah, way to react, _Fredward__**!**_" Sam obnoxiously replied.

"Freddy!" Carly said loudly, to grab his attention.

"R-right!" Freddy stammered.

"Why do you think we lost two viewers anyway?" Carly asked him.

"Well, they probably got sick of looking at that picture for two whole minutes," he replied.

"And, here we go! Your Queue!" Freddy announced.

"Hey everyone! Sorry for that interruption! Anyway, back to Freddy Tech Time!"

* * *

Freddy sat on the fire escape. He gazed up at the stars. Sam came through to join him.

"What are you doing here?" Freddy snapped.

"Freddy, Carly's gone. You don't need to act like a big nub anymore."

"Carly? Where'd she go?" He asked.

"She went with Spencer to get some of that pie."

"Galini's?"

"The one and only," she laughed.

"Oh…"

"Mind if join you in your geekish conquest to study the stars?"

Freddy laughed.

"Sure."

Sam grabbed a chair and sat beside him. They sat for almost two hours just sitting there. Freddy wrapped his hand around Sam's. They both smiled. Then they both leaned forward and kissed. While all this was happening, Carly who had been out with her older brother, Spencer, had come home. She stumbled while she had walked. Spencer ordered tons of take-home pies. She had put them in the refrigerator and walked upstairs. She just happened to glance to her left to see an astonishing sight. Out in the fire escape, she had caught Sam and Freddy kissing.

"Whoa!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. I just thought I had heard something," Freddy replied.

"Oh no! Carly's home! If she sees us-"

Sam shuddered.

"We can't let Carly know we're still going out. We need to hate each other in front of her."

"Freddy, I'm sick of pretending! I love you and I want to be able to enjoy our time together and not worry about hiding it from Carly!"

"I understand Sam, but if she knows, she'll get jealous again. We can't have that."

Sam nodded.

"I know…," she mumbled. They gathered their chairs ready to take them in. Carly quickly hid in the studio so she would not get spotted. They took the chairs in and kissed one last time. Then they went home. Carly was breathing hard; unable to believe what she had seen.

_I didn't know that I am preventing them from loving each other! And, me jealous? No way!_ She thought. She went down stairs to join Spencer, holding in a bundle of stress and confusion.


	3. iGet in trouble

Riiiiiiiiiiiiing! The school bell rung with a loud and shrill sound. Sam, who was always late to class, hurried up. She was running literally dragging her stuff to the floor.

"Aw, crud!" Sam cried. "Got-to-go!"

She dropped her stuff on the ground and headed toward the bathroom. As she turned right, she bumped into Freddie. They both bounced backwards.

"Ahh! My head!" He screamed.

"Oh, Freddie I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

Sam held out her hand so Freddie could grab it.

"Thanks," he said. Then he looked at Sam.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you?" She retorted. He shook his head and held up a hall pass.

"I am excused," Freddie replied.

"For what? Is your mom gonna give you another tick bath or something?" Sam asked.

"No," he laughed,"…yes."

Sam raised her eyebrows as a gesture the probably meant 'what a dork.'

"So…, we part."

Freddy nodded. He walked ten feet when he stopped.

"Sam? Since Carly's not here and all… maybe we could…-"

"In your dreams, Fredward. I gotta pee and get to class. But…maybe later," Sam interjected.

Sam ran to the bathroom and peed. Then she went to her next class; History. She had walked in thirteen minutes late. She looked up.

_Not Mrs. Anderson, just a sub,_ she thought_, wait!_

She looked up again and saw a terrible sight, Ms. Briggs.

_I had to have her as a teacher when I'm totally late?!_

That's when Sam realized she had forgotten her stuff.

"What a cruddy way to enter a classroom…," she mumbled.

"What was that?!" Ms. Briggs snapped.

"Cool it down a bit, will ya? I wasn't talking to you," Sam replied.

"Is that so? Class, now thanks to your good old friend Sam over here, you all get a pop quiz on something you DIDN'T LEARN ABOUT YET!!!"

"What?!" The whole class complained. There were moans and yells. Sam backed away.

"Let's all say together, 'Thanks---_Samantha_---for giving us a pop quiz that we're all gonna fail on!'" She said nastily.

Sam could not take it. She could not believe what her teacher had just called her. She had to take a stand. And that's just what did.

"Samantha?! Who are you talking to? There's no Samantha here!" She yelled.

"I believe there is a Samantha here. That is you. Isn't your actual name Samantha?" Ms. Briggs inquired.

"Look, you better stop calling me Samantha or else-"

"I don't have to do anything you say, _Samantha_," the woman said, laughing heartily. Sam couldn't hold in her feelings of hatred for Ms. Briggs any longer. Her level of tolerance had passed its _expiration date_.

"MS. BRIGGS, STOP BEING SUCH A BITCH AND SHUT UP ABOUT MY NAME!!!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs. Then the room was silent. Everyone had their jaws drop. Sam had done something seriously wrong. Probably the worst thing she had done.

Of course, Sam had been sent to Principal Franklin's office for the disgraceful words she had said. She walked down to the office thinking: _wow that felt good!_

She had arrived at the office where she saw the school secretary, Mrs. Burnham .

"What have you done this time, Sam?" She asked.

"I called Ms. Briggs a bitch," she replied. The secretary's jaw dropped. Sam walked passed her and made into the principal's office.

"Sam. What are you in for now?" Principal Franklin questioned.

"I called my teacher a bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Sam said.

"I'm not surprised at your behavior. Why are you such a troublemaker, Sam?"

"I'm not! Trouble comes to me!"

"Sure it does," said the man, "You, obviously, are suspended. Get your things and go home."

Sam sighed but followed his instructions. She went to her locker grabbed her things and headed home. A mile walk to Carly's home was hard, especially for Sam as she is very lazy. She made it there and knocked on the door. Spencer came and opened it.

"Hey Sam! Why are you here?"

"Suspension," she said.

"Ah," he replied. "Well, now that you're here, would you like some of my spaghetti tacos?"

But Sam had fallen asleep. Spencer got a blanket and pillow and comforted her.

"You must have used too much of your energy harassing your teachers. That's okay though." Spencer chuckled.

Then he left her be.

***

Later, Carly had arrived home talking to Freddie.

"So then she said: whatever!" Carly laughed.

"That's how she reacted?" Freddy asked. Carly nodded.

"Man, where did Sam go? I never saw during the day!"

Freddie shrugged.

"Uh, guys. Sam's here. She's sleeping on the couch. I think she had gotten a school suspension or something."

"For what now?" Freddy asked.

"I called Ms. Briggs a bitch…," Sam replied, waking up

"You did what?" Carly asked.

"I called her a-"

"I understand! I just think that that was kinda bad for you to do."

Freddy smiled. He just thought in his mind: _I didn't know Sam would actually do something like that!_


End file.
